A Nobodies Truth
by sanedimentio
Summary: The 'shield of gentle darkness' and the 'blade of light's edge' are the 15th and 16th members of the Organization. These two return to the ones they trust with information on the truth of Nobodies and the Organization's true goal. Together they will stop the Organization. Parings OCxLarxene, and OCxAqua. Rated T for Xor's constant sailor mouth.


A Nobody's Truth

Twilight Town a city constantly in a state of, well, twilight and the only way to tell the time is a clock on a, well, giant clock tower on the edge of town. Said clock tower is a meeting place for a particular group of nobodies these nobodies are Roxas, Axel, and Xion.

"Man I hope they show up it has been forever since we've seen them." Said Roxas.

"I told them time and time again to meet us here today." Complained Axel.

"Yeah I know we got it memorized after the first hundred times." A new young male voice came from behind the trio.

"Are you seriously still eating that shitty ass ice cream?" another new voice complained.

"Xor, Koh good to see you again. Xor still a blunt loud mouth as always, Koh still a sarcastic gentleman." Xion says sweatdropping as her friends blunt comment and the others sarcastic remark.

"Forgive us but having been told over and over again by Axel until your ears come off tends to eat away at your patience if not I would have said 'it is good to see you all again." Said Koh apologizing for his actions unlike his partner, which makes it seem odd as a warrior of darkness to be a gentleman compared to that of a warrior of light. Showing his six foot three inch body with dark brown hair and eyes and dark blue shirt, black jeans and gray shoes.

"Axel, just a warning, your tendency to give people the finger doesn't work on Koh anymore." Warned Xor with his 5 foot 11 inch with his dirty blond hair and teal eyes body with his headphones down for once he also had white sleeveless shirt with cargo pants and combat shoes.

"What happened now? Or do I even want to know?" Axel asked probably knowing that the answer will be just plain weird.

"He does so it often that I got an immunity and I just say 'beautiful finger' to piss him off so he'll put the finger down," Koh said but then Xor punched him in the gut in anger, "but that does from finding a substitution but it gives me an opportunity to punch back," as he then punches Xor through a wall of the clock tower as the dust settles Xor is seen lying down flipping Koh of.

"Beautiful finger you got there!" Koh yelled as everyone started laughing at the living comedy show that is these two partners.

"Oh Koh I think you might like this they just added a bakery in town it has, Koh? Koh? Where did you go?" Xion asked as Koh just disappeared and a silhouette of Koh appeared and the real one was nowhere to be seen.

" I'll give you three guesses." Said Xor as he got out of the hole in the clock tower as Koh appeared in a few minutes holding a large bag filled with freshly baked bread and other goodies.

"Stop punching me through walls or I'll burn down your precious bakery." Said Xor with a smug look on his face but soon he quickly regretted that last sentence as Koh then kicked him into a lamppost.

"Don'tyouevendareofdoingsuchathingorI'llkickyourasssohardyou'llflybyKingdomHeartsandtheworldofdarkness!" yelled a very, very enraged Koh as Axel, Roxas, and Xion are standing with a blank look on their faces as a sweatdrop appeared on the back of their heads and their faces are drained of color. They were trying to contemplate what the hell just happened until one adopted a look of understanding.

"I forgot you have a crazy bread addiction." Said Axel feeling a little stupid then Xor walks up and smacks him upside the head.

"How do you forget that when your catchphrase is 'got it memorized'?" an angered Xor says as he is mending to his back.

"Don't worry I've got it memorized this time. So how are you and Larxene doing?" asked Axel, as he felt embarrassed as his catchphrase was used against them but then turned it to a friendly question, "the last time I saw her she was down in the dumps after you and Koh left the organization some time ago."

"I visited her before coming here and I offered to let her come with us but she turned it down as she was forced to by Marluxia to stay for their little power play." Xor explained a little down that he couldn't take his girlfriend with him.

"Also does Marluxia still show herself as a guy?" asked Koh as he stopped chomping down on the bread contents in his bag.

"WHAT!?" yelled Roxas and Xion as the news hit them full force.

"I thought it was obvious." Koh said as Xor and Axel both nodded their heads in agreement. "She hides it pretty well with the male voice and the fact that the organization coats hides pretty much hide everything you want it to hide while Larxene lets them show."

"Larxene's was already loose to begin with so it makes me wonder if Xemnas is trying to say something." Xor said 'Xemnas lay off my women' he yells in his own mind.

"Okay Marluxia's gender aside let's go up to our platform unless _somebody _decides to punch someone through a wall." Axel said holding sea salt ice cream for Roxas Xion and himself.

"You guys gotta stop with that sea salt ice cream shit chocolate is where it's at" Xor exclaims as he pulls out a chocolate flavored popsicle for himself.

"What about Koh?" Xion asks then takes one look at Koh eating a biscuit "my mistake."

"Okay," Koh says shocking everyone around him, but Xor because he's 'used to this shit', that the ten gallon bag of bread is already gone, "We have something to say."

Xion, Roxas, and Axel got out of their stupor to pay attention to what they were going to say.

"How would you guys to leave the Organization and join us?" Xor said shocking them even further "we've learned some interesting information about us Nobodies, information that Xemnas and his little lap dog want to keep away from all Nobodies. Some of it Axel has already felt."

"Me?" asked Axel pointing at himself.

"Yes this information will destroy the Organization if it got out. It is actually very simple, so simple that no one ever thought about it. We have been dragging this on long enough. What we are saying is that Nobodies grow their own hearts turning them from Nobodies to actual people. The two of us have already grown our own hearts and Axel is well his way." Explained Koh while the shocks never stop hitting the Nobody trio.

"Furthermore, Roxas and Xion are in a strange situation, as they are technically Nobodies of the same person, whom has also regained his heart by now. We haven't much information on how this works, but we do know that Roxas and Xion became their own beings once their Somebody got his heart back." Explains Xor.

"Why would Xemnas keep this away from all of us." Asked Xion.

"The answer is simple for his own plans he needs 13 members to be empty hearts to fill them with the same heart, the heart of his Somebody. And let me tell you his Somebody his practically the worst person in existence. Why he has Xion as the 14th member me as the 15th member and Xor as the 16th member is probably so we could be replacements incase some members are destroyed or back out."

"Also the number sonority is a pile of bull shit." Xor says clearly remembering how Vexen kept throwing his number around.

"You think I cared about that stupid system that the lab geek came up to help with his self esteem issues?" Koh asks in disbelieve.

"Well he is pretty creepy." Xion says thinking just how weird the scientist organization member is.

"Okay we'll join you guys." Roxas said as the others nod their heads in agreement.

"Okay we'll go to where the two of us have been living for past few months." Koh says as he summons his powers of darkness to create a corridor of darkness. "Come along everyone, ooh I've wanted to play tour guide."

"Are you really that childish." Xor sighs.

"Like your one to talk with all of your action figures and in your room." Koh says right back at him. Once everyone goes through the portal they find themselves in beautiful island surrounded by crystal clear but you can see space off in the distance.

"Welcome to Destiny Island." A new voice says behind them. The trio turns around to see a blond man with a blond jacket and a large tan man with a ball under his arm greeting them.

"Tidus, Wakka I see everything is still in one piece." Koh says as they finished stepping out of the portal. "These two were inhabitants on this island before it was swallowed up by darkness but we came across it before it was completely consumed but only this remained."

"Now lets go inside and talk about how we are going to bring down Xemnas" Xor says getting excited on the thought of taking down the master of nothing.


End file.
